Eyes Cold Lemonade
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 34 Production Number: 207 Writers: Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Jeff Biancalana David Winn Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Snip Snip Hooray! Next Episode: Milkin' It "Eyes Cold Lemonade" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Petunia *Giggles HTF's Episode Description The simple pleasures of a summertime lemonade stand take a turn for the worst in Eyes Cold Lemonade. Not enough sugar to sweeten that drink? We've got just the just the thing for you. Hand over your cup for another round and drink up! Plot Giggles and Petunia happily sit at their lemonade stand, awaiting customers. Petunia sighs contently, and Giggles pours her some lemonade. Petunia gladly drinks it, while Giggles, noticing they are out of lemonade, grabs a knife and a lemon. She gets ready to cut into the lemon, but she makes sure to move her finger to avoid accidentally cutting herself. After slicing the lemon in half, Giggles notices a nail from the lemonade stand's sign has fallen off. She looks up to see that part of the sign has become detached from the stand. The sign swoops down in front of her, slicing most of her face off. Giggles screams in pain and Petunia spits out her lemonade, in shock after seeing what happened, all over Giggles' face. The citric acid from the lemons burns Giggles' face and she screams even more. The scene changes and we see that Petunia has reset the sign, only now with far more nails than before. Satisfied with her work, Petunia starts squeezing lemons again. Giggles, on the other hand, has bandages wrapped around most of her face, including both of her eyes. She blindly reaches for a lemon and goes to work cutting it in half. Another nail falls from the sign, only now from the other end. The sign begins sliding downwards towards Petunia. Petunia notices this, but not in time. The sign crushes her head against the side of the lemonade stand, killing her. One of her eyeballs comes loose from her head and rolls over to Giggles. Giggles picks up the eye, thinking it's a lemon, and slowly cuts it in half. She then squeezes the fluid out of the eye and pours the juice into a glass. Giggles drinks the fluid and obviously doesn't like the taste. She adds some sugar to the fluid, puts some icecubes in the glass, and places a slice of Petunia's eye on the rim of the glass. To watch the episode, click here: http://www.atom.com/funny_videos/htf_32_eyescold Moral "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" Deaths *Petunia dies by having her head crushed by the lemonade stand's sign. Goofs #Giggles' eyelids are red and bloody when she closes them the first time after being injured. When Petunia spits her lemoande on Giggles' face, however, her eyelids have pink skin on them. Afterwards, Giggles' eyelids are red and bloody again. #When Giggles gets injured, all of her face is slashed off. However, when she is bandaged, the lower part of her face is back. #In the wide shot prior to the sign crushing Petunia's head, Petunia's tail is missing. It appears again when the sign crushes her face. #When Petunia is squeezing the lemon right before her death, the juice in the squeezer is red like blood. It should be yellow. #When Giggles puts a piece of Petunia's eye on the glass, one can see a bigger piece of her eye on the stand. Both the piece on the glass and the piece on the stand have pupils. #When the scene changes from Giggles squeezing juice from the eye to her pouring the juice in a glass, extra blood appears around the eye. #The lemons disappear after Giggles cuts the eye in half. Trivia #This episode, along with Snip Snip Hooray!, first premiered on the Happy Tree Friends Volume 2: Second Serving DVD. Prior to the DVD's release, these episodes were not available on the internet. #Giggles' and Petunia´s lemonade stand would be later seen in Gems the Breaks and Milk Pong. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes